


What Would Rose Do?

by SingingInTheRaiin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf makes sure that everyone ends up where they're supposed to, F/M, Gen, Growing Old, Happy Ending, Rose travels the world, Time Travel, also becomes an actress at some point, but don't question it, the Doctor's enemies really know how to hold a grudge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingInTheRaiin/pseuds/SingingInTheRaiin
Summary: "Rose Tyler woke up late. She had a bit of a headache, and was still tired from a late night out with some mates. So she texted to beg her friend to cover her shift at the shop, then rolled over and went back to sleep."Rose doesn't meet the Doctor in the store that day, and both of their lives continue on their separate paths. But it is inevitable that they find each other again, because Rose Tyler and the Doctor were always meant to be together.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	What Would Rose Do?

Rose Tyler woke up late. She had a bit of a headache, and was still tired from a late night out with some mates. So she texted to beg her friend Maureen to cover her shift at the shop, then rolled over and went back to sleep. That evening her mother would frantically knock on her door after seeing the news of the store going up in flames, and they would both be relieved that Rose hadn’t gone in, but that was later.

For now, Rose Tyler slept on, entirely unaware of the many lives she would never come to save, the many adventures she would never go on, and the man who would never fall in love with her, and learn how to heal along the way. No, all of that was far outside of Rose’s radar, and that didn’t bother her one bit. How could it, when she didn’t even have an inkling of what she’d missed out on?

,,,

The Doctor looked at his enemy, one eyebrow arched. “I’m sorry, but what exactly was that supposed to accomplish? Because right now all I’m feeling is annoyed.”

The stupid smug grin on the other man’s face didn’t help matters. “You really don’t remember at all, do you? I mean, of course I was hoping that it would work, but I never would’ve expected it to work this well. Though I suppose it isn’t as fun if you can’t even remember what you’re missing out on. Why don’t I give you the spark notes version? What I just did, my dear old friend, is change your history.” He tilted his head to the side, and gave the Doctor a long, assessing look. “Though I do wonder how it is that you’re even standing here today. If she saved your life so many times, then surely you should be dead without her? Ah, but no matter. I’ll just get to the point. What I did was simply add a few extra drops to a girl’s beer, and convince her to stay out later than usual. That’s all. 

“Of course, I could have just killed her. Or gone back further, killed her parents or ancestors so she’d never even be born. But there’s something so deliciously wonderful about leaving you with this: You loved her, Doctor, and she loved you. But now you don’t even know her name.” With that, the man turned and seemed to vanish.

Even though everything he was just told sounded like complete nonsense, the Doctor couldn’t help but stop and wonder, what if…?

What neither he nor his enemy understood was that the girl in question was no ordinary girl, and never had been. Because for the sake of her love, Rose Tyler had once looked into the heart of the TARDIS and become Bad Wolf, a goddess of Time itself. And so long as Rose Tyler and Time existed in the universe, it was inevitable that Bad Wolf would exist as well. 

,,,

Rose stopped abruptly and Mickey gave her a strange look. “What?”

She shrugged one shoulder. “Nothing, ‘s just… I feel like someone’s watching me.”

Mickey looked around but didn’t spot anyone else who seemed to be looking directly at them. Still, he took Rose’s hand and tugged her more quickly down the street. There was no reason to start the night off already feeling on edge. 

But even as she laughed and drank and played pool with her friends, Rose just couldn’t shake the feeling. It was like someone was staring at her hard enough to drill holes right through her back, but no matter how subtly she looked around, she couldn’t see anyone that appeared to be staring at her. She didn’t want to let it ruin her night, but Rose just couldn’t help but feel like something very strange was happening. Or that something bad was going to happen soon.

The next day, a spaceship crashed in London, and Rose wondered if she should start trusting her instincts more.

,,,

Even the Doctor wasn’t quite sure how he’d gotten out of that one alive. Probably more good luck and foolish opponents, as per usual. 10 Downing Street was just a pile of rubble, and many of the world’s top experts on aliens were dead, but at least the Earth was safe, and the Doctor could convince himself that someday he’d save enough lives to make up for all the ones he was responsible for ending. 

As he made his way back to his TARDIS, he spotted some random kid spray painting the side of it, and he grouchily scared them off. He didn’t even understand the graffiti. What was the point in tagging an old police box with a pink rose? 

,,,

The day Rose finally found a new job was the same day she broke up with Mickey. Not because she’d suddenly stopped caring about him, or because of anything in particular that he’d done, but just because she felt like their relationship was going nowhere. Like they were only together because they’d known each other for so long and it was comfortable, but there was no real passion between them. She probably couldn’t fully explain her feelings to Mickey without offending him, but Rose couldn’t help but yearn for a life and a love with a little more adventure in it. (Though of course Jackie only scoffed when Rose mentioned that to her. The Estate was really about as good as Rose could hope for in this life.)

,,,

The years passed, and the Doctor continued to just barely make it out of one scrape after another. Sometimes he was absolutely certain that he would be dead if it weren’t for the random bursts of inspiration he got (and he tried not to think about the fact that those days were always the ones where he found a rose somewhere around him). It felt good to be a hero, but the Doctor could admit- at least to himself- that he was lonely. But he couldn’t bear the idea of bringing a new companion onboard. Not when most of them ended up dead or lost because of him, and he was in no place to be a good teacher or friend at the moment anyways. Even if he was lonely, he was sure that it was better this way. It had to be better this way.

,,,

Rose didn’t even remember submitting an application for a sweepstakes, but of course she was ecstatic to win. An all expenses paid trip to Greece for two weeks. It might not be the adventure that she’d dreamed of when she was younger, but it was a pleasant surprise that was better than she could have expected. And even better, her usually stubborn boss agreed to give her the time off as long as she brought back souvenirs. 

So Rose packed her bags, bid her mother goodbye, and set off on what was probably the closest thing to an adventure that she would ever find.

,,,

It had all been for nothing. The Doctor had ended the last Time War, but there was a massive fleet of Daleks coming his way. The only way to end this was the same as he’d done before- destroy the Daleks, but destroy an entire planet of people as well. It should be an easy choice; if he’d been able to kill his own people then surely he could kill some humans as well. It was the right choice to make, wasn’t it? (It had to be the right choice, because otherwise, what would that say about his decision in the past?)

He was sure that the other humans on the Game Station were all dead by now, whether they’d chosen to make a stand or not. Humans just were not equipped to face off against Daleks, not like this. Before the Doctor could make his final choice, though, the strangest thing happened.

There was the familiar wheezing, groaning noise of his TARDIS, despite the fact that she was still parked right where he’d left her. Turning one’s back on the enemy was rarely a good idea, but the Doctor had very little left to lose, so he turned to see what was going on. Other TARDISes didn’t sound the same as his, since most didn’t have jammed up parking brakes. And besides, all of the other Time Lords were dead now (because of the Doctor). And besides besides, the TARDIS that materialized was clearly a blue police box rather than something that would fit in better in this time and place.

Maybe one of the Doctor’s future selves were here to save the day with a bit of a causality paradox? It wouldn’t be the first time such a thing had happened, and he might even be willing to let his older self go without getting into too many arguments with them if they could really fix the colossal mess that was happening.

The doors slowly swung open, and a bright golden light seemed to seep out, sliding its way into every corner of the room. The light was so brilliant and dazzling that the Doctor had to squint just to see what was going on.

The woman who emerged was an unfamiliar face- and the Doctor was sure that he’d remember seeing someone like her before. Her eyes were full of more golden light, and her entire body seemed to give off a golden glow. Her presence made the Doctor’s time senses go crazy, and he felt an instinctive fear of her. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but the Dalek emperor beat him to it, demanding to know who the interloper was. The woman smiled, and it was so bright that it nearly hurt to look directly at her. “I am Bad Wolf. I have always existed, so I must always exist. I scatter myself throughout time to ensure my creation, to ensure that I may save my Doctor.” Her voice was powerful and grating and full of something utterly indescribable. 

With that grand statement, she turned to look directly at the Doctor, and it really was almost too much. He got the feeling that if he was anything other than a Time Lord, he would burn himself up trying to get a good look at her. “Your Doctor?”

She nodded once, and this time spoke in a softer, though no more human sounding, voice. “I have broken so many rules for you, Doctor… and you for I. Even when we are trapped far apart, we always find our way back to each other.”

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows. “So you’re from my future?” He couldn’t imagine ever knowing this woman and somehow forgetting her.

Even with her eyes glowing and golden, he could see the way they narrowed slightly in something akin to sadness, or perhaps regret. The Doctor was certainly experienced with those feelings. “I am from your future, and your past, and your present. We are so entangled now, my Doctor.”

Both of them seemed to have forgotten about the overwhelming Dalek presence up until the emperor spoke again. “You dare interfere with Dalek affairs? We will-”

The golden woman cut him off. “You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them.” With a soft wave of her hand, the Doctor watched (in both awe and fear) as the emperor disintegrated into nothing more than a billion tiny particles, which quickly faded from sight. “Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends.” The rest of the Daleks went the way of their emperor, and the Doctor just knew that if he glanced outside he’d see the Dalek ships all gone or empty as well. He didn’t even know what to think. Nobody should ever have that kind of power, and it frightened the Doctor to see something so far outside the realm of everything he’d always understood about the universe. 

“You- you’re- Bad Wolf, you said? Listen to me. I don’t know who you are, but you have to stop now. You did it, the Daleks are gone, but you…”

She raised one eyebrow as she turned to fully face the Doctor again, and she had a fond smile that seemed out of place after how casually she’d just ended so many lives. “The power of the sun and the moon and life and death- it’s all too much for you, isn’t it?”

The Doctor gulped, and prided himself on not being so cowardly that he’d run away, even though his TARDIS was right behind him. “It’s too much for anyone,” he said carefully, slowly. Despite how powerful she clearly was, the Doctor got the feeling that she wouldn’t hurt him, but he didn’t want to test that theory by offending her.

“It’s not too much for me,” she assured him. “I was always meant to exist, in this moment that lasts for a lifetime. Do you not see it yet? I looked into the heart of your TARDIS and she looked into me, and we became Bad Wolf, and we have always been Bad Wolf. I must exist because I have always done so, but I can only exist if you meet me. The paradox that would exist otherwise would be too great for the universe to withstand it.”

As a Time Lord, it was the Doctor’s duty to prevent damage caused by things like time paradoxes. But more importantly than that, as the Doctor stared at the golden woman in front of him, he couldn’t help but feel a slight aching in his hearts, like he had just now noticed something that had been missing all along. He wasn’t sure how he was meant to meet someone like her, but he could feel it in his bones that he had to. “How do I find you? When?”

She gave him a long, considering look before answering. “A stone thrown into a pond will cause a ripple; even if the stone is removed, it will take a moment or two for the ripples to fade as if they had never been there. You’ll find me in the in-between times, Doctor. But be sure to hurry, Doctor. You’ve only got all the time in the world.” With that, she turned and walked back into the TARDIS she’d arrived in, and took off a moment later. The Doctor stared at the empty space, and wondered, just for a second, why nothing in his life could ever be simple.

,,,

Rose’s eyes almost slid right past it, accepting it as another piece of the scenery, but she felt as though something was tugging at her very soul, and she forced herself to take another look. And there she saw it, standing innocuously there on a street corner despite the fact that police boxes had surely been out of style for at least half a century by now. 

Still, there was something intriguing about this particular box. Maybe it was just the way that everyone else seemed to brush past it without a second glance, maybe it was the faded graffiti of a rose on the side, or maybe it was the way that the door seemed to be propped open ever so slightly, almost like it was inviting her in.

Perhaps it wasn’t the most foolish thing Rose had ever done (a certain Jimmy Stone immediately came to mind to take that award), but it wasn’t the smartest either. If Jackie were here, she’d definitely tell Rose off for this, but Rose had to follow that feeling inside of her.

So she walked up to the police box, took a deep breath, and pushed the doors open (even though the sign clearly said to pull). Rose took a single step forward, and let out an involuntary gasp even before the doors slammed shut behind her, trapping her inside.

,,,

The universe was a vast, infinite space, and the Doctor would most likely spend the entire rest of his life searching for Bad Wolf if that was all he dedicated his time to. So he continued to travel around and explore new places and solve peoples’ problems, all while keeping an eye out for Bad Wolf on the side.

It wasn’t until after getting out of a particularly difficult tight spot that involved a sudden brilliant idea that didn’t seem anything like he’d typically come up with that the Doctor finally realized what Bad Wolf had meant about the ripples. Because there was a large flower cart in front of him with a picture of a rose on the sign. All those times there had been roses, whether in name, picture, or physical form, had that been Bad Wolf watching over him?

There was something strangely comforting about that. Perhaps because his beloved granddaughter’s native name essentially translated to Rose, or perhaps just because it meant that there had been someone by his side all along, trying to save him. Either way, it had to be a clue. Wherever he was going to find Bad Wolf, surely she would be connected to roses in some way. That still left so many possibilities, but at least it was a start.

,,,

There was no possible way for the room Rose was looking at to fit inside the tiny police box, and yet here it was. It was like nothing she’d ever seen before, nothing she’d imagined before, but it somehow felt like… home. She probably should’ve been more frightened about getting trapped in here, but the fear was just a small thing in the back of her mind. 

At the forefront was mostly awe. Rose slowly walked further into the police box, taking in every detail. It looked a bit like the clunky technology found in old sci-fi shows, but she was entranced by it all the same. She slowly reached out to touch the console in the center of the room, but was interrupted by the sound of the doors behind her swinging open again. 

Rose turned around, and saw that there was nobody there. It was as though the police box itself was offering Rose a way out now that she’d at least seen the place. But Rose wasn’t ready to leave yet. Not until she finished exploring this wondrous place. So she turned back to the console and gently ran her fingers over a few big buttons, not trying to press any of them. As soon as he hand touched the warm metal, Rose felt a strange jolt. Almost like static electricity, but weirdly welcoming. 

Time seemed meaningless in this mysterious place that seemed to have an endless amount of rooms, and Rose had no idea how long she was there before she realized that she needed to leave. She still had to live her life outside of this strange daydream. Finally ready to leave, Rose tried to find her way back to the room with the exit doors.

Instead of there, though, she ended up going down a corridor that led to a wooden door. It was the first one she’d seen out of the many she’d already explored. The door had a carving of a rose with a thorny stem, and Rose reverently ran her fingers over the shape. 

Then she took a deep breath and pushed the door open. She stepped inside, and looked around with wide eyes. The room was a mess, though Rose could hardly tell if it was because the owner of it was a messy person or because there’d been some kind of small explosion that could have sent everything flying.

As she looked closer, though, Rose realized the strangest thing. Some of the clothes scattered around the room were… hers? Or at least, things that she’d worn as a teenager. And when she approached the vanity, she looked at the photos stuck around the edges and had to gasp out loud. Half the pictures were of her, mostly in the company of a grumpy looking man with a leather jacket or a younger man in a trench coat. There were even a couple pictures that had Mickey in them! It had been so long since she’d seen Mickey, and both of them looked so young in these pictures.

None of this made any sense, because Rose was absolutely certain that she’d never been here before, and she’d never met the people in those pictures, and she’d never felt as happy as she looked in those images. Rose had absolutely no idea what was going on, and maybe that should have been more alarming, but mostly it just served to awaken a new curiosity in her, hungry for answers.

,,,

It was usually a sign of something important when the TARDIS took control of navigating and brought them somewhere unexpected. Which was a shame, because the Doctor really had been looking forward to seeing the asteroid party of Nolaxn, but oh well. He knew better than to argue with his TARDIS (mostly because whenever he tried, she inevitably won).

When he opened the TARDIS doors and the first thing he spotted was an advertisement showing a cartoon character called Rose, he knew that this was going to be an interesting day. He glanced back at the console behind him. “Any hints about where I’m supposed to go?” 

In response, he got the distinct feeling that the TARDIS was laughing at him, so he just threw his hands up in surrender and wandered off the ship. He was standing in a building with glossy wooden floors and large pristine windows lining the walls to let in plenty of natural light. It seemed to be a nice enough place, though he still wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to be doing there.

As he walked down the long hallway, he followed the noise of distant chatter until it was loud enough for him to be sure he was in a crowd. He peered through two wide open double doors, and saw a large auditorium that didn’t seem to have a single empty seat left in it. At the front of the room was a stage with a heavy red curtain hanging down, and below that was an orchestra pit. 

The TARDIS hadn’t brought him here just to watch a musical, had she? Of course the Doctor was a fine appreciator of the arts, but he did have other things to do with his time. But no, if the TARDIS was just nudging him to take a vacation, he was sure she’d pick somewhere far from Earth- the planet with too many of his memories, both good and bad.

The lights in the auditorium dimmed, and a hush fell over the crowd. A clear voice rang out to begin the opening number before the curtain even rose or a single note came from the orchestra. The Doctor had been to many different places and times and heard many performances before. The person up there had talent, but clearly didn’t have the most beautiful singing voice in the universe or anything. All the same, something about it tugged on the Doctor’s hearts, and he waited with bated breath for the curtain to finally rise.

Just when the curtains were raised enough to reveal the long figure on the stage, the sound of the orchestra swelled and filled the room. The Doctor couldn’t pay much attention to the show, though, when he recognized the face of the woman on stage. Even from this far away, he could see that she was Bad Wolf, though without the golden aura that had surrounded her before.

The Doctor had always been an impatient man, but he forced himself to stand still and try to enjoy the show at least. It was probably a decent enough production, but the Doctor could hardly pay any mind to it at all. He was weirdly relieved when the sound of loud screams from the audience interrupted the musical (though he then immediately felt bad for feeling relieved at the cost of someone’s distress).

The Doctor rushed to the sound of the screams, eager to figure out what had caused them and if there was anything he could do to fix it. He didn’t expect for the lead actress to come rushing over as well, even as everyone else did their best to stampede out of the auditorium. 

There on the ground was an open vent, and stuck half inside of it was something that looked like a pill bug the size of a large cat. With most people having vacated the premises, the Doctor could see that there were more of the bugs crawling around the floor, though it was too dark to make out many details. 

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver to scan the bug, then looked up at the actress while he waited for the results. She looked so… ordinary. The Doctor almost doubted whether she could truly be Bad Wolf at all. He’d have to scan her next, but for now, all he saw was a frightened, brave human who was too curious about the situation to run away. The kind of person he loved befriending, but not the kind of person with the power to destroy an entire Dalek army. 

The woman cleared her throat and looked at the Doctor in bemusement. “Are you going to keep staring at me or what?”

The Doctor almost felt like he was going to go red from embarrassment as he quickly looked back down at the bug. “What are you doing here instead of running with the others?”

She shrugged one shoulder. “Be a bit pointless to run off before we even know if they’re dangerous, yeah? And what about you?”

The Doctor couldn’t help but grin at her. “I’ve always been a bit too curious for my own good. I’m the Doctor.”

The woman tilted her head and narrowed her eyes as she stared at him, before suddenly leaning back. “Oh, you’re… I thought I was just imagining it for a moment, but you’re really in those photos in the police box!”

The Doctor tried to go on guard at that announcement, but his body remained relaxed, or at least as relaxed as he ever was when there was a situation that he didn’t understand. “Police box? Haven’t you been backstage for a while?”

“Hm? Oh, not today. It was years ago. ‘S why I wasn’t sure if I was remembering correctly. But it’s really you.” Then she stuck out her hand and gave the Doctor a toothy, tongue-touched grin that sent warmth pulsing through his body. “I’m Rose, Rose Tyler.”

He was so busy being hit by all the implications of her name that he nearly left her hanging before he hurried to return the handshake. Then he looked down at his sonic screwdriver, and was pleased to see some results that they could talk about instead of whatever else might have come up naturally. “There’s human flesh in its stomach. The nest must be somewhere nearby for them to have all popped up in here.” He stood abruptly, and offered a hand down to help pull Rose up. In the amount of time it had taken to finish the scan, more of the bugs had started swarming the room. He gave Rose a charming grin and a tug on her hand before shouting, “Run!”

,,,

Traveling with the Doctor was like nothing Rose had ever experienced before. It was all the adventures she ever could’ve imagined, and more. It was exploring new places, and old places, and helping people. It was a better way of life, and Rose wished that she could’ve been here all along instead of having to wait until she was almost too old for all the running around that was involved. 

But she refused to give any of this up. She would stay here with the Doctor and keep running for as long as she was physically able to, and even then she couldn’t imagine leaving him or the TARDIS behind. It had taken less than a year of traveling together for Rose to realize that she loved that daft old alien, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. 

,,,

After Rose had moved aboard the TARDIS (which already had a room prepared for her and everything), the Doctor stopped encountering symbols of roses everywhere. Instead of those strange moments of insight that had never felt quite like his own thoughts, Rose would often come up with ideas on how to get them out of tight pinches. When the two of them worked together, it felt as though they could do anything, save anyone, go anywhere. She was so brilliant, and human, and fun, and beautiful. 

But the longer they stayed together, the harder it was for the Doctor to avoid thinking about certain things. Like that she was supposed to be Bad Wolf, who had supposedly looked into the heart of the TARDIS. But that frightened the Doctor to think of. Not because he was afraid of Rose, but because he was afraid of what it would do to her. She was only human, and surely that much power would burn her up until she died. So the Doctor lived in constant fear of the day she would save him, and doom herself in the process.

,,,

Rose was officially too old to run now, but the Doctor never left her behind. They still went on adventures, but they stuck to things that seemed safer, and they spent more time together on the TARDIS as well. It was an infinite ship, after all, always providing them with plenty of things to do. It was sad to grow old like this, but what Rose found worse was the idea that she’d be leaving the Doctor behind someday soon, and there was nothing that either of them could do about it.

That was a problem for the future, though, and for now Rose just wanted to enjoy a nice day on the beach of this beautiful pleasure planet. Someone sauntered by with some skewers that smelled delectable, and Rose looked over at the Doctor with pleading eyes. “Please?”

He seemed to have trouble saying no to her, and he got up to make his way over to the truck that was selling the good food. There was a bit of a line, and Rose made sure to smile and wave in his direction every time he glanced over at her.

While the Doctor was gone, a shadow fell over Rose as someone stopped right next to her. “What- you? How?”

Rose squinted up at the man and pushed up her sunglasses to confirm that she really didn’t recognize him at all. “Sorry, but you must have mistaken me with someone else. I’ve never met you before.”

The man scowled. “I rewrote his history so that he could never have you! How could you-”

Rose stood abruptly, and ignored the slight ache in her joints that came from the sudden movement. “Look, I don’t know who the hell you think you are, but I can assure you that nobody can ‘have’ me because I belong to myself. And who I choose to spend my time with is really none of your business.”

Before the man could argue back, the Doctor was suddenly by her side, probably having rushed over when he noticed something was wrong. He opened his mouth, but then snapped it shut again when he looked at the stranger. “You-!”

The stranger furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “You remember me, but you have her as well? This doesn’t make any sense.”

Some kind of understanding flashed across the Doctor’s eyes before he spoke. “Rose? Rose was the one you took away?”

“Clearly I didn’t do a thorough enough job,” he sneered. He whipped out what looked like a small pen and pointed it at the Doctor, who immediately crumpled to the ground. Before Rose could demand to know what was going on, the pen was pointed at her, and everything went dark.

,,,

Rose came to on the TARDIS, and was immediately relieved by that. No matter what happened, she fully trusted the ship to take care of her. The strange man was pacing back and forth in front of the console before he abruptly whirled around to glare at Rose. “It should have ruined him for you to be gone. Instead he seems to be doing better than ever. He’s even still in the same regeneration as he was right after the war! Well, if making sure you didn’t meet on the proper day wasn’t enough to take you out of his life for good, then I’ll just have to try harder. I’ll make sure that you were never even born, and see how well he likes that!”

Rose subtly tried to wiggle at the rope tying her to the railing, but there didn’t seem to be any give. She narrowed her eyes up at the man. “Who are you, and why do you hate the Doctor so much? And what do you mean about us not meeting on the proper day?”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you. Just know that none of this would’ve ever happened if the Doctor had been able to just mind his own business. And now, Miss Tyler, I’m going to kill you, to make sure that you cannot interfere with my plans to erase you from existence. This is really your fault, you know. If you had just stayed away from him, you would’ve been fine.”

He pointed his pen at Rose, but she moved aside at the last moment, and it sliced through her bonds. She got up and hurried over to the console, but was shot at again. When she moved out of the way, the shot hit the console in a large burst of sparks. Rose could practically feel the TARDIS’ pain like it was her own, but before she could question that, she had to duck aside again.

A few more stray shots, and the lid of the console burst up. The stranger frowned as he stared into the golden light spilling out, like he was mesmerized. Then he seemed to fade away into nothing. 

Not wanting the TARDIS to stay hurt, Rose moved to slam the console shut again, but ended up looking into the golden light. It should’ve just been for a second, but the moment she looked, it was like something in Rose’s soul clicked into place, and she continued to stare. This was where she was always meant to be. So Rose continued to look, until the light filled her to the brim, and Bad Wolf was born.

,,,

Rose Tyler woke up late, but rushed to make it to work on time. The day ended with her running for her life from living mannequins, hand in hand with a stranger in a leather jacket. She helped save the day, and then she was off, going on the grandest of adventures and visiting so many people and places that she never could’ve dreamed up. It was the most brilliant life that she ever could’ve imagined for herself, and she was truly happy. 

She was exactly where she was meant to be, and it was always inevitable that she would end up here. 


End file.
